marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Primadonna
"Primadonna" is the second song on the 2012 Marina and the Diamonds album, Electra Heart. ''It is the designated 'official lead single,' meaning it was the most publicized song from the ''Electra Heart album. The song was used as part four in The Archetypes video series. Marina herself describes it as a song for girls or women who are trying to validate themselves without validation from others. In an interview, she mentions: "It's about not needing anybody when it comes to love—your raison d'etre is to live for adoration. Girls usually feel like this when they are not appreciated in a relationship. The inspiration for the song came from an ex-boyfriend. He thought it was funny that I was a mega drama queen always talking 'global love' this, 'global love' that! He called me a prima donna. I love it but I also kind of hate it. Like they say, 'You only hate in others what you hate in yourself', so I thought I'd channel this well-known but kind of undesirable character type into a pop song. As the saying goes (that I just made up): You've either been one or dated one at least once in your life." Lyrics Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger babe You can count on me at a misbehave Primadonna girl Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question, right now baby? Beauty queen on a silver screen Livin' life like I'm in a dream I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal though Ooh, and I'm sad to the core, core, core Yeah, everything is a chore, chore, chore Wow! When you give, I want more, more, more I wanna be adored 'cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger babe You can count on me at a misbehave Primadonna girl Fill the void up with celluloid Take a picture, I'm with the boys Get what I want 'cause I ask for it Not because I'm really that deservin' of it Livin' life like I'm in a play In the limelight I want to stay I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal though Ooh, goin' up, goin' down, down, down Yeah, anything for the crown, crown, crown Wow! When the light's dimmin' down, down, down I spin around 'cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger babe You can count on me at a misbehave Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise, the fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger babe You can count on me at a misbehave Primadonna girl Trivia *Primadonna was fourth on the New Zealand pop charts for a week. *Primadonna has gone platinum in Australia, Denmark, New Zealand, and Ireland. Videos Released: March 12, 2012 Director: Casper Balslev Production Company: LOVE Copenhagen Production: Spoiled Productions Exe Producer: Paul McKee Producer: Thor Brammer Jacobsen Line Producer: Mikkel DamKiær Production Manager: Cathrine Bjørn DoP: Sebastian Wintherø Editor: Jake Wynne Grade: George K, MPC Art Director: Rasmus With Styling: Celestine Cooney Hair: Darren Evans Make-Up: Niamh Quinn Additional Styling: Madeleine Ostlie Screenshots of "Primadonna" Primadonna Screencap 001.jpg Primadonna Screencap 002.jpg Primadonna Screencap 003.jpg Primadonna Screencap 004.jpg Single releases Category:Songs Category:Electra Heart Category:Singles Category:Music videos